freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Sv:CMA
Stadsförvaltning Stadsförvaltningen är ett ganska nytt verktyg som byggts in i gtk-klienten i version 1.12.1 av Freeciv. Den är till för att hjälpa till att hantera städer, det vill säga fördela arbetarna på de olika arbetsuppgifterna så att städerna blir så lönsamma som möjligt. Man kan sätta på och stänga av stadsförvaltningen när som helst för vilken stad som helst, men det uppstår problem om man blandar stadsförvaltning med eget styre i grupper av städer som överlappar varandra (se nedan). Stadsförvaltningen kräver serverversion 1.12.1 eller nyare. Stadsförvaltningen hjärta är en optimerande algoritm som försöker använda stadens arbetare på ett sätt som uppfyller användarens mål så mycket som möjligt. Det fanns redan före stadsförvaltningen ett slags optimering; när man öppnde en stadsdialog och klickade på mittrutan i kartan (stadskärnan) så sattes arbetarna ut på ett sätt som huvudsakligen maximerade forskningen, men struntar i ordning/upplopp. Stadsförvaltningen gör mycket mer än denna enkla optimering. För det första så utför den beräkningen på nytt varje gång något förändras i staden, till expempel: staden växer eller krymper, krigsenheter går in eller ut, rutor får bevattning eller gruva eller besätts av fiender. För det andra så kan stadsförvaltningen göra alla slags optimeringar, till exempel tillverkning (sköldar), guld, forskning eller överflöd. För det tredje så ger den spelaren utförligt inflytande över detta, med möjlighet att sätta begränsningar för varje slag av utbyte från staden. Det senare innefattar firande, vilket gör det mycket enkelt att låta sina städer växa, även i svåra tider. För det fjärde och antagligen viktigaste i krigstider så håller den stadsborna nöjda så att det inte blir upplopp. Användning Man kan ställa in stadsförvaltningen för en stad genom att öppna stadsfönstret och klicka på stadsförvaltningsfliken. På vänster sida kan man välja en förinställning för ett visst mål. På höger sida kan man ange mer invecklade mål genom att använda rullningslisterna. Man kan välja en förinställning först och sedan ändra det. När man har skapat en ny inställning kan man lägga till det som en förinställning med ett namn. Detta är inte nödvändigt men mycket användbart eftersom man kan se och till och med ändra en stads inställning från stadsredogörelsen om inställningen har ett namn. Man ska komma i håg att spara inställningarna (i "Spel"-menyn) när man har skapat en ny förinställning. Rullningslisterna är av 2 slag: de högra rullningslisterna är faktorer varmed man kan värdera olika enheter jämfört med varandra, till exempel hur mycket sköldar är värda jämfört med allt annat. De vänstra rullningslisterna är begränsningar. Man kan beordra staden att inte förlora man genom att sätta överskottsbegränsningen för mat till 0, man kan tillåta staden att förlora guld genom att sätta överskottsbegränsningen för guld till -3, och man kan beordra staden att tillverka minst 5 sköldar genom att sätta överskottsbegränsningen för sköldar till 5. Den kraftfullaste begränsningen är dock firarbegränsningen, vilken gör att staden genast firar (det har vanligtvis sin verkan omgången efter man ändrar det). Det är uppenbart att stadsförvaltningen inte kan uppfylla alla dessa begränsningar i alla lägen. När den inte kan det avgår den med meddelandet "Kan inte utföra uppdraget i Stockholm. Lämnar uppdraget." Då kan man välja mellan at sköta staden själv (vilket har vissa nackdelar, se nedan) eller öppna staden och ändra överskottsbegränsningarna så att de kan uppfyllas. När man har gjort inställningarna för en stad måste man klicka på :"Styr stad" för att lämna över staden till stadsförvaltningen. Om knappen inte är klickbar så styrs staden redan av stadsförvaltningen eller så är målen ouppnåeliga. I det senare fallet ser man streck i stället för tal i vinstblocket. Om man någonsin vill stänga av stadsförvaltningen avsiktligt så trycker på på Släpp stad. Fortskridet användande Det finns ännu inte mycket erfarenhet av att använda stadsförvaltning, men några vanliga påpekanden kan vara hjälpsamma. Vanligtvis beror städernas mål på vilket skede i spelet man befinner sig, om man vill sprida sig vitt, växa snabbt, forska eller kriga. Man bör sätta en hög faktor för forskning när man ska forska och en hög faktor för sköldar när man ska bygga enheter. Den högsta tillgängliga faktorn är 25. Det innebär att om sköldfaktor är 25 och de andra är 1, så föredrar stadsförfaltningen en enda sköld över 25 guld (eller handel). Detta är ganska mycket eftersom man även kan köpa enheter för guld. Det innebär även att stadsförvaltningen är likgiltig om tillverkning av guld, forskning, överflöd och mat; men när man krigar föredrar man vanligtvis guld eller överflöd. Så det är antagligen bra att sätta en andra (eller till och med tredje) faktor för stadens vinst, alltså guldfaktor 5. Det gör fortfarande att 1 sköld föredras framför 5 guld (och 1 guld över 5 mat eller någonting annat). Begränsningar är inte användbara i alla lägen. Om man vill ha en hög guldvinst är det antagligen bättre att sätta guldfaktorn till 25 än att sätta en överskottsgräns på 5 guld eller liknande ty en stor stad kan ge mer guld än en liten och man skulle därmed behöva sätta olika överskottsgränser för guld i olika städer. Om en stads sköldöverskott är under 0 så kan den inte underhålla alla sina enheter längre. Man förlorar då vissa av enheterna. Om matöverskottet är under 0 så svälter staden så småningom och krymper (när sädeslagret är tomt). Detta må vara avsiktligt, men om staden underhåller bosättare så förloras de innan staden krymper. Begränsningar kan även varna. Vilka begränsningar som kan uppfyllas beror mycket på rikets forsknings-, skatte- och överflödssatser. Ett guldöverskott på >= 0 är alltså lättare att uppfylla med en högre skattesats än med en lägre. Man ska alltid överväga att ändra dessa satser när man tänker ändra stadsförvaltningsdirektiven för de flesta av sina städer. Råd: För att undivka att oavsiktligt avsätta stadsförvaltningar när man ändrar satser är det bäst att göra det från skattedialogen i stället för från satsvisaren i huvudfönstret. Nackdelar Stadsförvaltningen är ett kraftfullt verktyg som inte bara avlastar spelaren från finstyrnignen av städerna utan även ger bättre lönsamhet än vad de flesta spelarna brukar åstadkomma själva. Det finns dock några nackdelar. När man har tillsatt stadsförvaltningen så lägger den beslag på varje bra ruta som den kan komma åt. Så det blir väldigt svårt att styra överlappande stader själv. Om man vill ha både städer med stadsförvaltning och städer som man förvaltar själv så bör de inte överlappa varandra. Det finns flera lägen då stadsförvaltningen tillfälligt inte kan uppnå sina mål, till exempel när man förflyttar ett skepp från en stad till en annan eller när ie fientlig enhet går genom ens land. Stadsförvaltningen avgår då och man måste återtillsätta den för hand. Ett allmänt förfarande för att förhindra detta är att sätta begränsningarna så lågt som möjligt (-20). Naturligtvis måste man vara försiktig med mat- och sköldöverskotten. Emedan stadsförvaltningen arbetar utmärkt för enskilda städer så släpper den aldrig en ruta till förmån för någon annan stad. Stadsförvaltningarna för de olika städerna kommer på tur i en slumpmässig ordning. Därför blir den sammanlagda vinsten för en grupp överlappande städer inte alltid optimal. Inställningsfil Klienten låter användaren ladda och spara förinställningar för stadsförvaltningen. Välj "Spara inställningar" från "Spel"-menyn för att spara allmänna inställningar, meddelandeinställningar och även stadsförvaltningsinställningar. Formatet för inställningsfilen (vanligtvis ~/.civclientrc) är följande (i fall att man vill ändra förinställningarna för hand, till exempel med en textredigerare). Under överskriften cma fins en "number_of_presets". Detta ska sättas till det antal förinställningar som finns i inställningsfilen. Om man lägger till eller tar bort förinställningar så måste man ändra detta tal till rätt värde. Därefter kommer en tabell med förinställningarna. Här är huvudet: preset={ "name","minsurp0","factor0","minsurp1","factor1","minsurp2", "factor2","minsurp3","factor3","minsurp4","factor4","minsurp5", "factor5","reqhappy","factortarget","happyfactor" så förinställningarnas ordning ska vara följande: förinställningens namn, minsta överskott 0, faktor 0, ... , kräv att stad ska vara lycklig, vad målet ska vara 1, lycklighetsfaktor. För närvarande finns det 6 överskott och faktorer. De är: 0 = mat, 1 = sköldar, 2 = handel, 3 = guld, 4 = överflöd, 5 = forskning För tillfället är inte "factortarget" ändringsbar med klienten, se "client/agents/cma_core.h" för mer information. Tabellen ska avslutas med '}'. Här är 21 förinställningar om för de som inte kan komma på sina själva: :"max mat",0,10,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max sköldar",0,1,0,10,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max handel",0,1,0,1,0,10,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max skatt",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,10,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max överflöd",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,10,0,1,0,0,1 :"max forskning",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,10,0,0,1 :"+2 mat",2,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 sköldar",0,1,2,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 handel",0,1,0,1,2,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 guld",0,1,0,1,0,1,2,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 överflöd",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,2,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 forskning",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,2,1,0,0,1 :"max mat ingen guldbegränsning",0,10,0,1,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",0,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max handel ingen guldbegränsning",0,1,0,1,0,10,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max guld ingen guldbegränsning",0,1,0,1,0,1,-20,10,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max överflöd ingen guldbegränsning",0,1,0,1,0,1,-20,1,0,10,0,1,0,0,1 :"max science ingen guldbegränsning",0,1,0,1,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,10,0,0,1 :"max mat+sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",0,10,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max mat+sköldar+handel",0,10,0,10,0,10,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"max allt",0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 här är 6 till som har lagt till i efterhand: :"+1 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",1,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+2 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",2,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+3 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",3,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+4 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",4,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+5 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",5,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"+6 mat, max sköldar ingen guldbegränsning",6,1,0,10,0,1,-20,1,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 and even more, some with multiple goals: :"forskning till varje pris",0,1,0,5,-20,1,-20,1,-20,1,-20,25,0,0,1 :"firande och tillväxt",1,1,0,25,-20,1,-20,12,-20,1,-20,1,1,0,1 :"tillväxt till varje pris",1,25,0,5,-20,1,-20,1,-20,1,-20,5,0,0,1 :"forskning och några sköldar",0,1,0,8,0,1,-3,1,0,1,0,25,0,0,1 :"sköldar och lite guld",0,1,0,25,0,1,-3,3,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"många sköldar och lite guld",0,1,0,25,0,1,0,9,0,1,0,1,0,0,1 :"sköldar och lite forskning",0,1,0,25,0,1,-2,1,0,1,0,8,0,0,1 :"fira och väx genast",1,1,0,25,-20,1,-20,1,-20,1,-20,8,1,0,1 senast uppdaterad 2002-01-09, översatt 2002-07-04 Category:svenska